In the Company of Ice and Profit
'' |image= |imagecaption=Captain Hudson and Lucas on the iceberg |series= |production=K0404 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Patrick Hasburgh |director=Jesus Salvador Trevino |imdbref=tt0696929 |guests=John D'Aquino Tim DeKay Ralph Wilcox |previous_production="Brave New World" |next_production="Good Soldiers" |season=3 |episode=2 |airdate=September 27, 1995 |previous_release=Brave New World |next_release=Smoke on the Water |story_date(s)= |previous_story= |next_story= }} "In the Company of Ice and Profit" is the second episode of seaQuest 2032's third season. It was originally shown on September 27, 1995. The episode features the return of Lieutenant Benjamin Krieg who left the series at the end of the first season. He is the only character written out of the show for the second season to make a return appearance. This episode also features Lucas Wolenczak's first appearance as an ensign aboard the seaQuest. Quick Overview: As the crew chafes against the hard-as-nails attitude of Captain Hudson, Larry Deon of Deon International plots to send an iceberg the size of New England towards Saudi Arabia, which, when melted, would flood the Saudi desert, increasing the demand for his water purification technologies. To prevent Hudson from destroying the iceberg, Deon plants Macronesian refugees on its surface, led by a former member of seaQuest`s crew: Lieutenant Benjamin Krieg. Plot seaQuest discovers evidence that Larry Deon and Deon International's heavy underwater manufacturing activities have raised ocean temperatures in the Weddell Sea, causing an iceberg to shear off that will flood the Saudi desert when it reaches the Arabian Sea. Deon International realizes the iceberg's meltdown will allow the company to corner the world's first freshwater market. Deon International plants a group of Macronesian refugees on the iceberg's surface, knowing that Captain Hudson and the seaQuest would not destroy the iceberg with people on its surface. Changes sweep aboard seaQuest with their new captain: Lieutenant O'Neill finds that he can't respond to Hudson's orders quickly enough, Commander Ford finds that he and Hudson disagree on seaQuest`s standing orders, Lieutenant Brody trains to become a subfighter pilot, and Lucas' enlistment as an ensign inspires Tony Piccolo and Dagwood to follow suit. As seaQuest moves to destroy the iceberg, they discover the refugees. Larry Deon doesn't know that the refugees are being led by a former member of the seaQuest crew, Lieutenant Benjamin Krieg, who served aboard the original seaQuest as the ship's supply and morale officer. Lucas recognizes him, but, Ben doesn't believe him. With seaQuest`s mysterious disappearance ten years earlier, he had believed the crew to be dead. Lucas, however, is able to convince Krieg that he is who he says he is and reminds him of their friendship as he convinces him that Larry Deon was only exploiting his people's plight to save the iceberg from being destroyed. Ben agrees and orders his people to stand down as seaQuest offers them food, blankets, and medical supplies. Lucas implores Ben to remain on seaQuest, but, Ben says he can't, for while Lucas' mission is to save the world, his mission is to change it and the two say their farewells. Deon International makes one final attempt to save the iceberg as Mason Freeman, Larry's right-hand man, stows aboard seaQuest and makes his way through the duct-work to Hudson's quarters. Holding him at gunpoint, Freeman tells him that he intends to hold Hudson hostage until the iceberg reaches the Arabian Sea. However, Hudson is able to overpower Freeman and render him unconscious. Rather than send him to a UEO prison, he sends him back to Deon International to tell Larry that, while he sent his best man to Hudson, Hudson sent him right back. Background *Even though Lucas outranks Tony as an ensign and was in-charge of the seaQuest research team, technically speaking, Lieutenant O'Neill still outranked Lucas in the Deon International bar. *Tony claims he can't read very well, yet in "Playtime", he reads the futuristic newspaper well enough. *Benjamin Krieg wears his old-style (first season) seaQuest uniform during all of his scenes. *This episode predicts that Colin Powell will eventually run for and become President of the United States. *Stephanie Beacham was approached to reprise her role of Dr. Kristin Westphalen for the episode but turned it down when she learned that Roy Scheider was no longer on the show. Quotes *'Tony Piccolo': I love a well-armed woman. *'Captain Hudson': How do you know Wolenczak wasn't planning a surprise birthday party? Maybe even a party for you, Commander? *'Lieutenant O'Neill': (watching Lieutenant Fredericks pilot a subfighter) She's very good, sir. Pretty, too. Captain Hudson: She's a fighter, lieutenant, not a flower. Lieutenant O'Neill:I meant the Spector SF/A-2, sir. *'Tony Piccolo': You're a stupid, stupid, stupid boy, Anthony Piccolo. *'Lieutenant O'Neill': Brody and Fredericks appear to be under attack, sir. Captain Hudson: Appear to be?! (grabs O'Neill by the tunic and rips him out of his station) I want someone in this chair now who can give me some answers! *'Captain Hudson': My name is Captain Hudson of the seaQuest! Benjamin Krieg: Nathan Bridger is the captain of seaQuest! She was lost at sea ten years ago! Captain Hudson: Nathan Bridger is retired! Benjamin Krieg: That's a lie! *'Lucas': You once told me, Ben, that the world belongs to those who bring it the most hope. Do you still believe that, Ben? Well, seaQuest is part of that hope again. I love you, man, you're my friend. Let me take you home. Category:Episodes